I Will Always Love You no Matter What
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: This is a Mr. Gold/OC, no slash so I hope you like. Yes it does go back and forth in-between Storybrooke and The Enchanted Forrest, so I hope its not to confusing. Please R&R so I know how I did :D


I smiled at Rumplestiltskin and waved my hand, "Why should I care if you want the girl?" He just smirked at me, I glared at him then continued, "Everyone knows that when it comes to power I'm gaining on you. There are things I'm stronger then you at and there are things you are stronger then me at."

He giggled and clapped his hands, "Well since we cleared that up will you give me the girl?"

I snapped my fingers and my guard came up behind me, "My Lady?"

Not taking my eyes off Rumplestiltskin I said, "Get the girl from her rooms, bring her chained." The guard bowed before hurrying off.

Rumplestiltskin smiled coming over to me, he stroked my arm, "So Lady," he said with a giggle, "Cheyenne what is the price I have to pay for the girl?"

I stepped back from him smirking, "You'll owe me a favor of course, dear husband."

He tutted, "Not quite yet. I will give you any favor you want, but you must do another thing for me."

I glared at him, "I'm giving you the girl, what more could you want?"

He pulled me flush against him, my guard came back, "My Lady!" He pulled his sword out and placed it against Rumplestiltskin's neck.

"No!" I said, "Leave him." The guard nodded and stepped back, I looked to the door. Stepping back I said, "Take the girl and go."

Rumplestiltskin glared at me, "You would do good to listen to this warning, if you don't finalize our marriage before the curse takes place you will be in trouble." He grabbed the girl giggling, "I'll be back very soon my love." He then disappeared with the girl in tow.

Once he was gone, I collapsed on my throne, "Tell the queen that he has the girl."

The guard bowed, "Of course My Lady, but if I may ask. Who was she?"

I looked at him smiling softly, "Since you are not only my loyal bodyguard, but friend and tutor as well I will tell you." I looked back at the door before continuing, "That was the famous Snow White."

In Storybrooke

I looked at my watch again, if she didn't show up very soon I was leaving. "Hello," said a voice I was familiar with.

I looked to see Ms. Swan standing there, I smiled, "Hello Ms. Swan." I looked down beside her, "Hello Henry."

The boy waved as Ms. Swan asked, "Who are you waiting for?"I smiled, "Well Sheriff I'm waiting for someone to arrive to town and they should be here very soon."

Ms. Swan pointed towards my store, "Like the woman that just pulled up at your store."

I turned around narrowing my eyes, "I'm going to kill her. She was supposed to meet me here."

I began walking towards her when she hurried to me, she smiled, "Sorry darling, I was on my way over here. I just wanted to park my car at the store."

I nodded and kissed her cheek as she smiled at Henry, "Hello Henry how are you?"

The boy smiled back, "I'm good. Its nice to have you back."

Cheyenne P.O.V.

I nodded, "Thank you very much Henry." I then caught notice of the woman standing by him, I smiled, "Hello I'm Cheyenne."

The woman shook my outstretched hand, "Emma Swan very nice to meet you."

I snapped my fingers and pointed at her, "You're the new sheriff aren't you?" She nodded and I looked at Rumplestiltskin, "Well we'd better get going." I waved at Henry and Ms. Swan, "Goodbye both of you. Tell your mother I would like to talk to her later Henry."

He nodded and both of them called of their goodbyes before walking away from Rumplestiltskin and me. I looked at him, "What?"

He shook his head chuckling, "I forget how attached that boy is to you."

I smiled wrapping my arm around him, "Well unlike you dear husband I am a very likable person."

Emma P.O.V.

I looked at Henry glancing back at the woman who called herself Cheyenne, "I thought you said no one came or left Storybrooke."

Henry nodded, "She's special. She's Rumplestiltskin's wife."

In The Enchanted Forest

I let my robe fall to the floor as I slipped into the bathtub sighing in relaxation. I laid my head back on the side letting the worries of the day slip away.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" said a voice I knew to well.

I opened my eyes and glared at Rumplestiltskin, "What do you want?"

He smiled and twirled his hand, "Can I not come and see my bride? I told you I would be back didn't I?"

I growled, "Go away and leave me alone."

He knelt next to my tub, "Never my darling bride." He stroked my face and whispered, "I told you long ago I would protect you. I will keep you safe."

I jerked away from him, "You broke that promise long ago when Belle came into your life."

Rumplestiltskin looked hurt, "I only took her to protect you."

I shook my head sitting up and reveling myself not caring, "No you did it because you wanted to. You wanted the beauty. You wanted Belle." He snarled and raised his hand to strike me, I glared at him and raised my face, "Do it hit, me. It just proves you're a coward."

He lowered his hand and smirked, "Fine I'll just do this instead." He pulled me out of my bathtub and flush against him, I struggled hitting his chest.

He never let me go, "Damn you, leave me be!" Rumplestiltskin finally silenced me with a kiss. My heart constricted as I kissed him back. I felt a sharp pain and pulled away, I saw his face and it was changing. I pushed him off and felt myself changing, "What magic is this?"

I could see Rumplestiltskin changing but he shook it off, I stopped the magic as he explained, "Damn, true loves kiss."

I laughed, "Are you serious?" I thought about it, then said mainly to myself, "True loves kiss can break any spell." I glared at him, "Why? We are both happy!"

He smiled and giggled, "I want my bride." His voice lowered and showed the reason why he was called the 'Dark One', "And I will have her the way it was intended."

I blanched as he leaned closer eyes darkening with what could only be lust. "Please Rumplestiltskin, just leave me alone," I said tears filling my eyes, "Why must you do this to me?"

I buried my head in my hands, "I did love you once. Please just leave."

He growled, "I'm offering a choice. Choose a life of disappointment or choose your dreams."

I glared at him screaming, "What do you know of my dreams?" I rose up standing above him, "You have never cared for me! Only yourself. Now tell me why do you want me so much now?"

He smiled standing up, "I know a way for us to love, while keeping our powers. The "spells" over us cannot break." He then pulled me into his arms, whispering, "Trust me."

I nodded looking him in the eyes, "I trust you."

He smiled, "Close your eyes." My eyes closed and Rumplestiltskin began whispering words in a language only a few people were lucky enough to know. When he stopped speaking I felt lips on mine.

I kissed him back just as passionately opening my eyes with surprise. When I pulled away breathless I said, "What?"

He smiled, "True love cannot affect us, when we are with each other."

In Storybrooke

"Cheyenne how are you?"

I turned around smiling, "Hello Regina. I am good, what about you?"

Regina smiled, "Very well, its good to have you back in town. Lunch?"

I nodded, "Lets go to Granny's." Regina nodded and I finished, "Your paying for yourself."

Regina laughed, "Alright then."

We then made our way over to Granny's and got a booth. I clasped my hands under my chin, "Alright Regina here's the thing."

She smiled, "I am surprised it took you this long to get to the point."

I glared at her, "Keep her away from my husband." Regina opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off, "I know you have her hidden away, you show her to my husband and I'll go to some extremes."

I stood up and said, "Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded and said, "Yes Cheyenne, very clear."

I smiled, "Good now I'm off to see MY husband." I tossed down some money and walked out of Granny's. I then headed over to the store to where my husband was standing cleaning his cane.

I slammed the door shut and locked it. Rumplestiltskin looked up and saw the anger in my face. I went over to him and pulled him to me kissing him, he kissed back before pulling away, "What a surprise, what brought this up?"

I kissed him again, "You're my husband, that should be enough."

He moved away, "Let me put the closed sign up and we can go into the backroom."I nodded and headed back there beginning to undress I had my shirt off once he came back in the room. I smiled at him, "Are you ready for this?"

In The Enchanted Forest

He smiled, "I couldn't be readier my darling." He pulled me flush against him and began kissing me much the way he had earlier. I moaned into his mouth pulling myself closer to him, running my fingers through his hair.

It was strange, I loved him and this should be true love's kiss yet nothing was happening. Rumplestiltskin was right, the spell worked. All of a sudden he broke away from my mouth and began to kiss and suckle my exposed breasts making me gasp and arch into his mouth.

In Storybrooke

"Oh god, Rumplestiltskin, don't stop," I cried out beginning to grind into my husband's erection.

He pulled back and looked at me smiling, "We need to undress you. You have far to many clothes on."

I smiled and ground against him once more, "I think I can do that." He smirked and tried grabbing me but I dance away and slowly began a strip tease to get the rest of my clothes off.

Once I was completely naked Rumplestiltskin smashed our lips back together and began to passionately kiss me.

In The Enchanted Forest

I pulled away from our kiss panting, "Now it is you is far to overdressed my love."

Rumplestiltskin laughed, "Them remedy it."

I smiled and ran my hands down his chest, stopping at his pant's line before I slowly ran them back up his chest. Savoring the shiver that ran through him, I then unbuttoned his shirt and helped him take it off.

I licked my lips and purred, "Now it is time for your pants."

In Storybrooke

Suddenly he picked me up in his arms and carried me over to a mattress he had in the back of the store, I giggled as I attacked his neck with kissed, actually making him moan. He dropped me on the mattress and straddled my waist, holding my hands above my head he said, "You take far to long my dear."

I leaned up the best I could, smiling I kissed his chest, "Then help out."

He let go of my hands, "Stay just like that." I nodded and watched as he stood up and stripped his pants and boxers off leaving him just as naked as I was. I licked my lips again watching him as he settled his self between my legs.

I pulled him down for another kiss.

In The Enchanted Forest

"I need you," I panted, "Now. Please take me and make me yours."

Rumplestiltskin pressed me further back into my bed and groaned as he pressed the head of his erection against my entrance, "This will hurt."

I smiled at him and ran my hand down his face, "I don't care as long as it is you." He nodded and slowly slid into me, I gasped tears coming to my eyes the pain hitting me like a carriage accident.

He kissed the tears that escaped, "I'm sorry, but I can promise that it will get so much better." He kissed me once on the lips staying completely still, "Just tell me when my love."

Slowly the pain turned to pleasure and I needed something down about the winding that was growing in my stomach. I nodded frantically. "Move, oh please move."

In Storybrooke

I gasped feeling him move frantically needing release as much as I did. "Oh god Rumplestiltskin, faster harder."

He nodded kissing me hardly, surely bruising my lips as his thrusts began coming harder and faster. He then pulled back and whispered, "I love you Cheyenne, so much." I smiled kissing him again as I arched my back screaming out his name my orgasm hitting me hard and fast.

In The Enchanted Forest

As I hit my release Rumplestiltskin stalled in his thrusting before frantically starting again, finally he cried out my name as well spilling into making me shudder as he filled me up to the brim. I panted, "I love you my husband."

In Storybrooke

He smiled and kissed me once more, "I will always love and protect you. I swear it to you Cheyenne." He then laid his head on my chest and we just laid there until we both fell into a deep and content sleep.

The End

_A/N:_

_Hey y'all hope you like it because this IS NOT MINE! If it was I'd have Mr. Gold or Rumplestiltskin, whichever you prefer, tied up in my room naked and waiting :D _

_I know it might have been a little confusing but still, I actually kinda like this one. Weird to say I know, but please R&R, and also I might be thinking about making a small sequel. So yup :D bye bye for now because I have to take care of my mommy who just got home form the hospital!Love Savannah_


End file.
